Uncovered Truths
by The Soul of Writing
Summary: What happans if Harrys parents were still alive? But what if he didn't know that they were alive and he had been raised with his muggle relitives? And what happans when he discovers the truth? Read to find out... Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Where are you?**

**Chapter 1: How it starts.**

Lily and James sat hand in hand on comfortable chairs by the fire in Professor Dumbledore's office. James glanced at the door, then turned back to face Lily. He gave her a reassuring look and squeezed her hand. About an hour and half ago, Lord Voldermort had attacked Godric's Hollow.

_(Flash back) _

Outside a warm and cozy looking house with Ivey on the roof and dangling down the front of the house, one year old Harry was outside in the front garden playing in his sandpit under the of the garden. Wearing light blue dungarees apple tree in the far corner with a matching hat, Harry had an ice cream cone (chocolate, strawberry and vanilla flavor) gripped in his hand. While he was busily licking it Voldermort strolled along the path in black hooded robes. It was mid-day and Lily was in the kitchen preparing a small snack for her husband who was currently out flying with his best friend; Sirius Black. Lily was wearing similar dungarees to her son's but her ones were grey jeans and underneath she had on a white tank top. Her hair was pulled back in to a pony tail like she used to have during her school years.

Lily was poring pineapple juice when she heard the rustle of the grass beneath Voldermort feet. As she caught a glimpse of the hooded figure walking down the garden path, she dropped the juice carton on the kitchen floor staining it yellow. She muffled her gasp of horror, her emerald green eyes flashing towards Harry and back.

Harry chose that horrifying moment to gurgle. Voldermort came to a halt, turning to face Harry. As his cold, empty eyes met Harry's warm ones he new who Harry was and what he had to do to save his reputation as the greatest sorcerer in the wizarding world. He walked silently over to Harry. One he got there he bent down and stared in to Harry's face, there eyes locked together. Voldermort took his wand out of his robes and pointed it at Harry's face no sign of mercy on his snake like face.

"Avada kedevra," he said rather softly. Red light shot out of his wand but instead of the end of the wand facing Harry it shot out of the end facing him. He vanished from sight as the light made contact with his body, leaving (surprisingly) ashes in his place.

During this incident Lily was edging slowly out of the front door her wand facing the apple tree. As she saw Voldermort disappear she ran to her son sobbing when seeing the lightening shaped scar on his forehead.

At that instant James potter with his dazzling hazel (?) eyes and messy black hair up to the lower part of his ears apparated out side Godrics Hollow. By his side was his best friend from the age of 11, Sirius Black. His brown straight hair falling in to his dashing blue eyes, which sent the girls feeling dreary. Both the men wore horrified expressions on there faces. Not needing any explanation James rushed forward to his wife's aid. Wrapping his arms around her and Harry. He demanded everything in detail.

"...So after the green light had gone, I saw Harry sitting there, James, I don't know what happened or why he has that lightening shaped scar on his forehead. "She sobbed uncontrollably on to James shoulder. He never noticed the wet patch on his shirt, he just held her tight and whispered reassuring words to her, swaying gently from side to side.

"I think the best thing to do is to tell Dumbledore," Sirius who was standing near by and had listened to everything Lily had said and was surprisingly being serious.

"Yeah Lily flower, I think that's best too. Lets go." James said softly to Lily, pulling her to her feet with Harry clutched in her arms. James and Sirius separated to Dumbledore's office while Lily flooed there because of Harry.

Professor Dumbledore was a nice and mysterious person. However he was unpredictable and often did things that were draft in other peoples opinions .He has long silvery hair that reaches is hip and a matching silver beard that can be tucked in his belt. His eyes were blue that often had a sparkle. He wore half spectacle glasses and was the only wizard alive that was feared by Lord Voldermort.

They met out side Dumbledore's door and knocked. They heard a 'enter' so they pushed open the door. At seeing them Dumbledore stood up and greeted them warmly but by the time he found out about the days events, his eyes had lost their sparkle.

He took Harry out of Lily's arm and was heading out of the door until he caught the look on Lily and James' face. They both wore an expression of confusion and they looked surprised.

"Don't worry," he said at there alarmed faces," I'm only going to go and have a better look at his scar and try to think of the answers to this puzzle. I will be back shortly." They saw his robes swish out of sight.

_(End of Flashback) _

Just the Dumbledore Strode in with a grim expression on his normally joyful face, Harry was in his arms while the child was twirling his beard around his fingers. A tall witch, with dark brown hair pulled into a tight bun with a net.

"I trust you both remember Professor McGonagall," commented Dumbledore. Lily nodded and took her son from Dumbledore and addressing McGonagall she said "How do you do Professor?"

"Fine thanks Mrs. Potter." she answered rather warmly considering her usual self.

Dumbledore seated himself behind his desk indicating that Lily should take a seat. James had a firm grip on her shoulders. "Lily, I think that the best way to deliver this to you is in simplest form." He took a deep breath, "Harry needs to be separated from you and I assure you that this is for his own safety."

"Professor Dumbledore," James said calmly , "with all due respect but NO!" He shouted out the last part. Surprisingly Dumbledore didn't react to this out burst with anger. He just took a deep breath and started.

"Lord Voldermort has vanished. He was weakened. I trust you know about the prophecy that was made shortly before Harry's birth? Voldermort has chosen Harry. Voldermort has horcruxes therefore he cannot die. The killing curse backfired on him but did not kill him. Voldermort could come back in a year, ten or twenty. But one day he will come back, and he will come back with a vengeance. Now as I remember clearly a few months back you, lily saved his life so your blood can protect him but you personally cannot. I regret having to say this but Harry has to be informed with nothing of this. He has to not know what he is and to do all of those things like go and be raised with his aunt', he said to Lily.

'She is a muggle and would be able to protect him with her blood. He shall be told that his parents are dead and Voldermort killed him on the day he got his scar.'

'But professor,' Lily sobbed on to Harry. 'my sister isn't that kind of person. She is a monster, she's a…a…' Lily couldn't control herself. A huge lump swelled up in her throat that very minute.

' Lily in sorry to say but there is absolutely no room for argument in this matter so please do not attempt to discuss it further. I'm currently waiting for Hagrid to come and take him to your sisters house, I have also prepared a letter explaining everything that Harry should know'. Dumbledore took a sip of water from his crystal goblet. At that moment, Hagrid strode in to the room. 'To ensure that Harry gets the life he needs, we are going to announce your death at the attack. In the meantime, all necessary precautions have been taken and I am now your secret keeper. You will be staying in my getaway world which I will reveal to you later on.'

Hagrid cleared his throat.' Ello Lily, James, Professors.' No one replied. 'Dumbledore took Harry from Lily and handed him to Hagrid and ushered him out. Hagrid went down the gargoyle steps an towards the front door. He emerged from the gates of Hogwarts and mounted an ordinary looking motorbike. But when he mounted the bike with Harry in his arms, the bike took off levitating itself, leading the way to number 4 Privet Drive.

**A/N:I hope you like this chapter and please review! I am not going to write the story all over again, I'm going to skip years. And again please review when you read. Thnxxx!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up to a pricing scream coming from the bed next to him.

'Ahhhh!' Ron was yelling, struggling into a sitting position. After he has registered that Peeves had drenched him with a whole bucket of salty water. 'Peeves! You're going to pay for this!' By this time the Gryffindor seventh years were crowded around Ron's bed, roaring with laughter. Ron snatched his wand from his bed-side table, aimed it at peeves, yelling a spell which caused peeves to blow up and float into the air.

Peeves couldn't even talk. Ron pointed his wand at his soaking bed and muttered an incantation which dried it immediately. As the crowd around him all went back to their beds, he pulled the covers over his head trying to resume his peaceful sleep. However before he got anywhere Harry was shaking him wide awake.

'Harry, what in the name if Merlin do you want at nine on a Saturday morning?' said Ron though clenched teeth giving Harry a deathly look.

'Fine be like that then! Be late for your date with Hermione! Suit yourself, but please when she dumps you because of your pea sized brain don't come to me for help.'

Ron smacked his forehead in frustration, and he jumped out of bed as if his bottom was on fire.

Harry made his way to the bathroom with a smirk plastered on his face. Without any warning he was pushed out of the way falling onto a bed earning himself a kick from under the covers by Dean. By the time he stood up the bathroom door was closed and you could here the shower running.

As today was a Saturday, there was a Hogsmead trip. Harry was planning on spending the day with Ginny while Ron and Hermione got some privacy as they were know dating. Ginny didn't have a date to Hogsmead that day and his Girlfriend wanted to go girl shopping with her friends. A matter that he preferred to stay out of…

By the time Harry and Ron had finish their shower and dressed the rest of the dormitory had begun to stir around. Ron and Harry met Ginny and Hermione in the common room at 10.00 am. Harry wasted no time into telling the girls about the incident with Peeves earlier that morning. The girls were clutching their sides from laughing so hard. Ron was scowling.

They decided to miss breakfast and head down to Hogsmead and have breakfast at the three broomsticks, at least it was a change.

"So where do want to go today Harry?" Ginny asked sipping her hot chocolate. It was a cold winter morning and they were all wrapped up in clocks. And had scarf's around their necks

"I don't know. Just wonder around the shops for a while," Harry said swallowing his mouth full of blueberry muffin.

"Yeah Ron I need new quills and some parchment" piped up Hermione.

"Hey Ron, you want do go check out some quidditch supplies?" Hermione added trying to get Ron's mind off peeves and ideas for revenge, and she surprisingly succeeded. Ron's face lit up immediately.

"Yeah and I was going to buy a broom service kit," he said rather excitedly, then all of a sudden his expression turned to embarrassment as he added the last comment. "but I'm not sure I have enough money." His ears where as red as the traffic lights.

"Not to worry Ronny," teased Ginny, "I forgot to tell you that mum sent us 10 galleons each for God knows what reason."

So that's how Ginny and Harry parted with the love birds half an hour later, as they headed to the record store to find some good Weird Sisters CD for Ginny and then they were going to head towards Zonko's store to check out some good pranks.

At the same time Hermione and Ron were found entering the quidditch supplies store Ron's mouth open wide at the display broom. A "Good fellow" broomstick was on display. He quickly found the kit he wanted and paid for it. He knew Hermione didn't want to spend any more time there.

A hour later Harry and Ginny were so cold that they retied to the Three Broomsticks.

It was a bit awkward as all the couples sitting there, sipping butterbeer. They sat in silence until Harry thought of something he wanted to ask her and he hadn't had the chance to.

"So Ginny how is it going with Dean then? Everything okay?" he asked casually.

"Not so good actually, can you believe that since we started this year he only spent one Hogsmead trip with me? I mean he doesn't even spend that much time with me any more because of practice. He says its taking up all my time and that I don't have time for him anymore." She sounded really hurt. She looked at Harry and said, "You still have time for Hannah right? Even though you're captain? I'm just a chaser and he thinks that I'm busy all the time!" she finished with a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, I kind of blurted everything out and you probably didn't want to listen." She shivered because the door had just been opened and it let in a freezing breeze.

Harry automatically took off his clock and but it firmly over Ginny ignoring her protests. He left his arm around her. They both turned tomato red but neither complained.

Then with out warning Hannah walked in to the Three Broomsticks, and was looking for a place to sit. Harry hastily drew his hand away from Ginny before Hannah spotted him. She came over with her face shinning. She plopped down next to Harry and kissed him lightly on the check.

"Hey you guys! Where were you?"

"Hannah! We were going round the shops while the love birds wondered off on their own. And seeing you two love birds have come together I might as well give you some privacy!" Ginny laughed and made her way to the door. A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on a seat. It was Dean.

"Hey lovely!" he moved in to kiss her but she pushed him back. His breath smelt like he had, had something stronger that butterbeer. He was acting all strange. It was obvious that he had gone to the Hog's Head before coming here.

"Oh no you don't laddie! Why did you get firewhiskey?" she shuffled backwards.

"I don't know! I think I just felt like it."

"Okay so when your back to your normal state give me a shout because we need to talk." She got up, only to be pulled back down.

"No wait! I'll come with you." He got up but this time it was her turn to pulled him down. She was no way going anywhere with his company while he was in that state.

A blond girl appeared behind Ginny carrying two bottles of butterbeer.

"And you are?" She looked down on Ginny as she said this. She was chewing gum in an irritating way which made a loud sound every time she chewed. Ginny stood up pushed her hair backwards, and said with a confident and challenging tone, " I'm his Girlfriend. And who are you?"

" Oh yeah, you're the one he's going to dump. You see we have been seeing each other all over school while you were on the quidditch pitch, busy with you endless training."

"I think you got your facts a bit mixed up because I've just dumped him and you can have him all to your self. You know why?" she shook her head in I-can't-be-bothered sort of way.

"Then I'll tell you why. Because he's not worth my time and if he is a unworthy scumbag then its not my problem!" She took her bag and rushed to out, accidentally knocking a person that way coming in.

In her rush she didn't notice Harry running after her. Once he got to her he pulled her gently into corner and hugged her and he let her cry on his shoulders.

He was swaying gently from side to side soothingly. When he ran out of there he didn't think that his girlfriend was sitting there or what people might think if they saw him with Ginny.

Finally she calmed down and wiped away her tears

"I'm so sorry Harry, I've wet your cloak!" she pulled away but he still kept a fierce arm around her. They began to walk back to the castle.

"Don't worry about it," he said looking down into her eyes while she looked up into his.

"Oh man, she looked gorgeous with her teary eyes," Harry thought. "Why did she have to be my best friend's sister?"

They walked up to the castle and they found Ron and Hermione in the entrance hall, holding hands, making their way towards the marble staircase.

Harry slowed down. He didn't fancy Ron finding him with his arm around his kid sister!

Ron, however, heard them. He turned around and it was like he didn't notice that Ginny was being held by his best friend.

While Ron and Hermione proceeded on to the seventh floor, with out a doubt to the Room of Requirement, where they will have a little privacy, Harry and Ginny entered the common room.

"Well see you Harry. I've got to go get some stuff done. Thanks for everything." She hugged him.

"No problem Ginny. See you later."


End file.
